Sparklers
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: Everyone's spending New Year at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny decide that it's time to help their friends confess their feeling to ring in the new year.HG RH


*/* Sparklers *\*

(A/N) Hello peoples! I only just wrote this fic last night. I was hoping to get it out by midnight but my mom didn't let me on the computer. Oh well I got it out today didn't I. Lucky I did cuz we almost had to go visit my Aunt Vi. **shudders in fear** Uhh I can't stand that lady. Anywho I'm sure none of you are evn reading this and if you are you really don't care what goes on at my house, huh? Alrighty then you got you wish here's my story.

(Disclaimer) That's right I'm JK Rowling and I'm so bored that I'm going to write a Fanfiction Harry Potter story on an fanfiction site that does other stories besides Harry Potter because I just damn well feel like it alright. So all of these charachters and stuff, they all belong to me not you!**stick out tounge at you** What, what are you people doing to me! Get away! You said I had five more minutes! No I don't want to go back to that white room! NO! Stop! Get that thing away from me I don't like needles! Stop tha...

~*~

In the middle of England near Ottery St .Catchpole there was a strange lopsided house in the middle of nowhere. In the back yard of this strange house there was a short sixteen year old girl with slightly wavy brilliant red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Ginny picked a spot in the grass and settled herself in the most comfortable position she could discover. Reclining back on her hands she gazed up at the stars. It was so beautiful. All the speckled stars twinkled in the night sky. As she located the constellations as shadow covered the ground before her. Completely as a reflex she slowly reached in her robes and grasped her wand. She pulled it out in one quick flash and turned around so fast it was a miracle she didn't get a crick in her neck. She breathed a relieved sigh and patted the ground beside her.

"You weren't going to blast me into pieces were you?" Harry asked making himself comfortable next to her. He gave her a wink with his gorgeous green eyes that made Ginny's heart melt. She smiled in return and placed her head on his shoulder.

"No." she laughed. "You just gave me a fright."

"I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear. "I promise not to do it again." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and looked forward again. Ron was lighting a sparkler as Hermione stood nearby with her arms crossed. They could bearly make out a sly smile cross Ron's face before he ran after her with it. Hermione began yelling at him and running around in circles trying to get away from him, but they could definitely hear her laughing as she tried to get away.

"Look at them!" Ginny said without lifting her head. "They are perfect for each other. Why can't they get it through their heads." Harry shook his own head pitifully.

"Yeah. I know. They're blind aren't they." Harry said in a small, irritated sigh. "It's too bad."

Ginny sat back up straight and looked at him skeptically. "Too bad? What are you talking about Harry? You can't just sit there and let their love go to waist. You have to do something!"

Harry laughed out loud and Ginny looked quite irritated with him. "You know, you sound like a character in one of those romance novels your mum reads." 

Ginny looked down at him with pursed lips, making her look just like Mrs. Weasley. "Harry." she said gritting her teeth.

"I will! I will! I just need some time. I don't know how I'm going to do it yet." Harry laughed at the look on her face. "Just as long as you never look at me like that again. It's just plain scary. It, like, makes me feel all nervous and stuff."

"Fine, I'll quit. But you better think of something soon. It's already New Year's day and it's your last year at Hogwarts. You'll all be really busy next year when you start your new jobs and stuff and you'll hardly have time for your selves much less your love lives." she looked down at the ground and began to pull up a few strands of grass. Harry took his forefinger and lifted Ginny's chin up to his face.

"I'll always have time for you, love." He smiled and kissed her on her lips lightly. "Don't think I'll forget you. I never will. You should know that."

She smiled and looked flustered at his words. "I know." She looked up cautiously into his deep green eyes. "I'm just going to miss you so much. Your going to be gone all the time and you might find someone prettier than me or something."

Harry laughed again and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Hey." he whispered getting her to look at him. "I love you so much Virginia Weasley, and I would never be able to find someone as smart and fun and wonderful and... and as beautiful as you are. You are my life." he looked deep in her eyes and a small breeze sent chills creeping up her spine. A small smile crossed her face and she leaned back on his shoulder.

"Harry?" she whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm?"

"How many time have I told you not to call me that?" she laughed out loud. A sly smile crossed Harry's face and he rolled over on top of her on the ground. She grinned up at him and flicked his nose gently with her thumb. He laughed and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you so much." he whispered. Ginny looked up passionately into his softly shining eyes. She loved him so much and wouldn't know what to do without him. Time was going by so fast it was beginning to scare her. She blinked back some awkward tears and looked back at his face. 

"I love you too." she sighed and pulled his shirt collar towards her so that their lips met. They sunk together in one passionate kiss and Ginny felt as if she were melting into the ground but also as if she were drifting away into the air at the same time.

A little cough sounded from behind them and they both sat up quickly. Ron and Hermione stood there in front of them, staring up at the sky rubbing their elbows nervously.

Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at their red faces. "Uh, do you want us to leave?" Ron asked looking almost angry at the thought of Ginny kissing his best friend.

"Er, no! No you don't have to leave! I was just about to get up to pop some fireworks any ways." Harry said looking as if he were straining himself not to laugh also. "You gunna help me?" Ron shook his head and they both turned to go off towards the huge box at the bottom of the hill.

Ginny watched Harry's hair blow in the cold winter air as he walked along beside Ron. He was so wonderful, and she loved him so much. What would she have done if he had never gotten the courage to tell her how he felt about her, she didn't have the slightest clue. He was the world to her and she wouldn't be able to live without him.

"You really love him, don't you?" Hermione asked from her side. She had almost forgotten about her when she got lost in her thoughts. Ginny looked up at her and smiled. She was thankful the sun had went down for if it wasn't so dark she would have seen her obvious blush.

"Yeah." she sighed and looked up as a bright sparkle filled the sky followed by a loud boom.

"I can tell." Hermione laughed. "You too look so much in love it's almost nauseating."

She seemed like she was in a really cheerful mood. She never usually picked with her like that. Sure she was friendly, but to pick with her like they were best friends; she hardly ever did that with Harry and Ron much less her. Ginny smiled and pinched her playfully on her arm.

"Well..." she said with a devious grin shinning brightly on her face. "I really don't think I'm the only one who's in love right here." She could see Hermione's bright blush through the darkness.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" she asked trying to look confused.

"Oh come off it Hermione! You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Ro-"

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to say it to everyone!" Hermione said picking at the hem of her skirt.

"So you admit it!" Ginny asked anxiously, out of pure anticipation.

"No! I don't not admit anything!" Hermione said sounding very shocked, but Ginny could still see a small smirk play across her lips. In an almost completely silent whisper she could only just make out what she said "I just don't deny it."

"What was that last thing? I didn't quite make that out." Ginny said sarcastically.

"What?! Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Hermione squeaked waving her hands frantically.

Ginny beamed at her and Hermione looked like she was about to panic. "Oh my gosh! You can't tell him please don't tell him! I'm begging you, Gin, please!"

Ginny started to laugh and put her hand up to Hermione's lips to stop her. "It's alright, Hermione. I'm not going to tell him. I want you to do that yourself." Hermione sighed in relief then looked panicked again all at once. 

"Wait. You want me to tell him! I can't tell him. He'll laugh at me and think I'm crazy and I-"

"No! No! No! Hermione, how long have you known Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Well about six and a half years, but what does that have to-"

"And in that time you've become very close friends with him right?"

"Yes, but I-"

"Now, I don't know about you but I don't think that Ron would laugh at you if you had told him something as serious as that. He can be quite, well... stupid at times but when your being serious about something he would never laugh in your face at you." Hermione looked down at her feet again and shrugged slightly.

"I guess your right." she sighed. A large toothy smile spread across Ginny's face.

"Well now that you know he won't laugh and you know what you have to do, I guess I'm going to give you the opportunity to make it happen, okay?" Comprehension droned onto Hermione's face and she grabbed Ginny's arm and spun her around before she could run off to Harry.

"Wait a second! You aren't going to l-leave me hear with R-Ron. You can't expect to leave me

a-alone with him r-right?"

"Actually I am." Ginny laughed and pulled herself out of Hermione's grip. She took off running towards Harry and Ron before Hermione could say another word. She left her there staring blankly at Ginny as she slid next to Harry. Harry grabbed her before she fell on to the ground when she lost her balance. 

"What's the rush?" He laughed picking her up. 

"You'll see." she whispered in his ear so that Ron couldn't hear. "Oh, well, I just wanted to pop some fireworks too. Ron you can take a break if you want to." she said loudly this time. Harry could tell she had something up her sleeve.

"But I don't want too." Ron said truthfully. He kept glancing at the box of unpopped fireworks as though anxiously wanting to set them alight.

"Yes you do!" Ginny insisted pushing him up the hill towards Hermione. "Besides look who's waiting for you. Tell her something nice." Ron looked up expecting to see someone else. When he noticed Hermione's bushy brown hair he started to stutter.

"W-w-wait, a second. W-why should I be h-happy about this?" he asked in a fake what-are-you-talking-about tone of voice. Harry and Ginny gave each other a meaningful glance and shoved him towards her with all their might. "Alright! Alright, I get the picture." He said catching his balance.

_Alright be cool, Ron. Your just going talk to her. It's nothing special. Just breathe. _He told himself as he strolled up the hill towards her. He smiled shakily and he could see her smile shake a little too when he plopped down beside her.

"So, um , it's kind of cold out tonight," he said not knowing what else to do with himself.

"Yes, well the thermometer does say that its 10 degrees out, right?" Hermione laughed nervously. _What am I supposed to do with myself. _She though miserably. She began to play with a stay thread in her blouse. 

"Yeah well I guess it does." He laughed in return.

Silence.

A firework burst into the air and emitted a thousand tiny sparks. Ron could see them very visibly in Hermione's eyes making them glitter like stars. Ginny was trying to light up a second cannon and instead accidentally dropped the lighter and started a small grass fire. Harry stamped it out with his foot. Ron could hear Ginny shriek with laughter as Harry started to tickle her to the ground. 

"They are so much in love aren't they?" Hermione sighed looking at them dreamily.

Ron rubbed his elbow awkwardly and replied, "Yeah, well, I guess they are."

"I'm glad Harry finally found some happiness. What about you?" Hermione asked. Their eyes met for a brief second and then they both stared at the snow flaked grass again.

"Yeah I'm r-really, uh, happy for them. I mean him. Him." Ron corrected himself turning beet red.

"Your still feeling awkward about Harry dating Ginny aren't you?" Hermione asked with a small wink.

"No!"

Hermione looked at him skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay maybe just a little."

"Well at least you know they are both happy, right?"

"Yeah I guess I can give them that much. I just don't want to see her get hurt." Ron sighed looking over at Ginny with a cute 'overprotective big brother' look in his eyes.

"Do you really believe Harry would hurt her?" Hermione asked quizzingly.

"Well no, but-"

"Exactly. So what is there to worry about."

Ron looked at her in amazement. She always did seem to find the good in things, and the good in himself. He had been noticing that over the past couple of years. She was so wonderful. If only he could tell her that himself. But how?

Another sonic boomed filled the air and twinkling sparkles filled the air once more. He could make out Harry and Ginny's shouts down the hill. "You did it Gin!" Harry yelled bouncing up and down whooping in excitement. "I did it! I really did it! I lit it all by myself!" Ginny yelled in return. Harry scooped her into his arm and planted a huge kiss on her. Ron turned away feeling disgusted still. 

"At least turn away if your going to snog in front of me!" Ron yelled to them. Harry gave him a thumbs up sign and moved both himself and Ginny behind a nearby tree.

"Aww. That means there won't be any more fireworks." Hermione said looking rather disappointed.

"Oh hold up a minute." Ron said striking an idea. "I still have some sparklers in my back pocket."

He pulled them out and lit one up with a match from his matchbox. He held it out for her to take it and he could see a red blush form on her face when their eyes met. Ron could feel his own face heat up with embarrassment too. When he looked back at her he could still clearly see the reflection of the sparkles in her eyes making them twinkle like the stars. She could feel his stares and looked of at him looking flustered still.

"What?" she asked touching her cheek. "Is there, um, something wrong?"

"Oh no! No that's not it." Ron excused himself. He thought of Harry and Ginny and how happy they were. He almost wished it were him and Hermione behind that tree. He didn't want to go on wishing anymore though he had to do something before someone else saw how wonderful she was and took her away because he was too scared to make the first move. _It's time to suck it up Ron. Do it now!_

"It's just that when you do just like this..." he placed her hand near his heart. "...your eyes look like stars."

The sparkler went out and it fell from Hermione's hand but she wouldn't move it from Ron's chest. She could feel his pace quicken to match her own identically.

"I-I-I don't know what to say." she stuttered feeling almost unable to think properly.

Ron was starting to feel very brave right now. He had done it. He had actually complimented her. Usually it came out as an ugly comment but this time he had actually made her feel good. Now he wanted to do it again. He loved to see her smile and this was doing just that.

"Then don't say anything at all." he whispered. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath as Ron touched her lips with her finger. He slowly leaned forward towards her and her breathing was becoming more rapid. His palms began to sweat with nervousness and he was trembling all the way down to his feet. Before he could come any closer to her, he felt her lips sink deeply into his. It felt like his whole body had floated away and all that was left was his lips, which were slowly melting into hers. It was the wonderful feeling he had ever felt in his entire life. He felt complete.

A loud sound filled the air and Ron and Hermione broke apart in fright. They stood up and brushed off their pants awkwardly. A shimmer of light filled the treetops and the light in Hermione's eyes appeared once more. Ron looked at her dreamily.

"Do you see those sparklers again?" she asked sarcastically with her hands on her hip. 

"Yeah." he sighed feeling himself grin bigger than he ever did.

"Well... I do believe they're there to stay." she said with a smile. Ron saw that look in her eye and saw that she looked happy; truly happy. She had the magic in her eye that children had on Christmas day. The shine that two lovers shared in old time movies. She was beautiful. He kissed her again deeply feeling alot more surely about himself. The usual butterflies performed their acrobatics in his stomach as they always did when he was near her. Surely this was Heaven.

Once again a noise interrupted them and they were snapped back into reality. It was Harry this time and he was wearing a huge smirk on his grinning face.

"What do you want?" Ron yelled impatiently grinning evermore.

"Could you at least turn away if your gong to snog in front of me?" 

(A/N) I thought it was pretty cute. It was kind of rushed but it's alright. I mean I wrote this entire thing about twenty minutes before midnight last night, so it's a s good as it's going to get. If you liked this little fic (or even if you didn't) could you please read my other fic, Lean on Me. It's pretty good. At least that's what people tell me. This fic wasn't really one of my greatest so don't judge it by this one. please. But if you find the time please check out my other fics alright? I'll give you a cookie. Or a jelly bean if your really sweet! Thankies!

Love from, Lizzie 

****Happy New Year!!!!****


End file.
